Frustration
by Hr98
Summary: Kurt Hummel is tired of being pushed around, of being told what to do. Well that's gonna change and so will Kurt. After the Blaine and Rachel fiasco Kurt realizes something, which causes Kurt to change into a new personality no one likes. Will he be saved before it's too late? Will Kurt's family and friends finally give him the credit he deserves? Badboy!Kurt
1. I am Tired

Chapter 1: I am Tired

As Blaine left the Lima Bean I wanted to scream in frustration and at the same time cry from hurt. I was upset with Blaine of course I was who wouldn't after everything the happen the past few days.

Try to see things in my perspective; I have a major crush on the boy! Ugh it's not a crush I'm in **love** with him. Then he is always flirting with me and expects me not to feel anything! Then at Valentine's Day I help him serenade another boy (huh! not even boy more like 50 year-old) where afterwards I have to comfort him which later has me revealing my feelings for him only to get rejected! Then he goes acting like none of it happened! I don't want to seem like a person who wants Blaine only for himself but _**GOD**_! He makes it so ….fucking frustrating. Thinking things were alright a few weeks later I invited Blaine to Rachel **stupid** **party** in hopes of impressing him only to have him and Rach swapping spit in each other's mouths. I mean he knows I have feelings for him but, why does he to rub it in my face that he's not interested?

You know something, enough with this pity party, you are **Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**! And you are done with this bullshit! Why should I be always going with this on-going pain? Why should I be the one crying myself to sleep like a weak child? Now that I ask myself these questions why am I the way I am? I have good manners to not come off as a rude person. I do this so people will like me. I dress the way I do to show, to impress, to bring lusting looks my way. I also dress for myself but mostly to come off classy and good with other people. I do my skin routine to look perfect, to look flawless for people, to attract attention. Heck In do a lot for people and what do people do? They give me crap!

I joined the football team to impress my father and come out as straight. I tried to come off as badass because I was upset I wasn't on the glist. I stopped fighting for solos from Rachel because I knew Mr. Shue would kiss her ass at the end! I joined the Cheerios to get more attention, school-wise and singing-wise. I am fluent in French to impress. I got Burt and Carole together to get closer to Finn but ended heartbroken because Finn practically stole my father and ended up calling me a fag afterwards (Finn not dad). This is McKinley oh no here comes Dalton!

I auditioned with a beautiful song to show off my vocal skills only to get insulted for trying to stand out. I stood out my entire life for being gay, even before I knew it myself! They say to me to fit in as I haven't tried before. I later embraced that I stood out, that I was my own person that I shouldn't suppress my personality. Then I come here for them to say the exact opposite! Ugh it's so frustrating! I do this it's a no-no, then I do that it's a no-no. Okay so I try to fit in again at Dalton to not come off as bitchy to those who I just befriended. But fitting in Dalton basically means being in the background never being in the spotlight…and I hated that. Because I know that if I'm in the background in the future I will come off as those yea-I-think-he-was-in-the-Warblers guy. Then there is Blaine! Like I said before I do things for him! Do I ever get a thank you noooo!

I am just tired. I am tired of trying to impress, to fit in. I am tired of all this bullshit. I am tired of getting kicked around, of being judge, but mostly of being heartbroken and pushed away. Well! All of that is going to change. No longer will I be Kurt Hummel the Kicking stone! I will be known, be feared, and be lusted over.

Kurt Hummel needs a change.


	2. Change

Chapter 2: Change

After I arrived at Dalton I run directly to my dorm room silently thanking the so called god for not having a roommate, because right now I seriously need the room to myself with no one disturbing me. As I try to get to my dorm room I hear shouting from Nick and Jeff's room.

"…_..get what his problem is!"_

"_Blaine calm down! Nothing good will come out of shouting!"_

"_I can't believe how Kurt is acting. I thought because he was my best friend he would support me not judge me!"_

"_Blaine, Jeff is right stop your shouting and think for a second. Try to see it from Kurt perspective."_

"_The thing is Nick I can't without coming off __**selfish**__ and a __**hypocrite**__."_

I didn't hear the rest because I ran to my dorm room with tears warning to spill again. I can't believe Blaine just called me selfish and a hypocrite, after all I did for him and given up.

As entered my dorm I let my tears run freely until I am sobbing. I go to my bed and lay down grabbing my pillow and pulling it my chest soaking my pillow along the way. After what feels hours I stop crying and minimized it to sniffing and sit up and start thinking to myself _'Kurt get a hold of yourself! Again you're crying for something useless, something someone else thinks of you. That someone else being the boy you love. You said you're going to change well let's get a move on'. _

I get up and go to my wardrobe and start checking the personal contents inside, studying them. I look at all the designer clothing with rage! _' All this clothing is mostly for others peoples pleasure and yea sure mine but that will change. This clothing won't go at all with my new persona; it actually ruins the whole idea of it, time for some early spring cleaning'._

Of course still in rage I grab the clothes and throw them all over the room creating a disaster but I didn't care, no this Kurt Hummel doesn't care if his room's a mess. In fact, making his room messy kind of gives him a sense of relief. It's his first step of his change and…..wait a minute? What change is he going through?

He wants people to stop pushing him around right? So what can he do to change that fact? I start thinking of people who people didn't even dare bat a lash at, I start thinking of…Puck! Of course Puck is a badass no one would ever thinking of messing with Puck and got respected for it. If I wanted that respect I would have to become tough, mean, someone people **fear** of. Yes that's the solution becoming someone so opposite of me. Because think of it would Kurt Hummel ever beat a person up? No because he was only the scared little frail gay boy from Ohio who never turned to violence. Would Kurt Hummel ever get drunk? No because he didn't want embarrass himself in awkward situations.

Taking myself away from my thoughts I stand and go to the mirror to look at myself. What I see angers me. I am dressed in my Dalton uniform and have red rimmed eyes with huge bags underneath but what upsets me the most is that look of innocence I have. A look which people think that I am weak and can't handle anything, well that's it! I am not weak and I soon will show my sinful and impure side.

I go and change out of my uniform and put on black skinny jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, and my Alexander McQueen black patent leather combat boots. I look pretty good but am missing something, something to top it all off. I think for a second and then I had it.

I go to my closet and reach out for a black box in the back of the closet. I then walk over to my bed and open the box, inside the box was an Armani leather jacket folded up. I brought online once because I thought it was nice but realized it was not my style. So I kept it hidden in the back of my closet until now, now is the perfect time to wear such a beauty.

I put it on and look at myself once more and yes my new look was complete but I still looked like an innocent child playing dress up. I sigh in frustration and start pacing around my room thinking and thinking of what else I need to do to remove that look of innocence I withhold. I go to my bathroom and look at my face I then realized it has to be my hair.

I always kept my hair in a perfect coif, not a stand of hair out of place. I did it to look perfect but now it's showing my weak side, a side to please people. I then do something I never thought I was going do in my lifetime, I ran my fingers through my hair and god did it feel good.

I start messing up my hair giving it a messy bad boy look which looks sexy at the same time it leaves me with a feeling I barley felt, a feeling of accomplishment.

I walk into my new messy room and again I see my clothes with disgust. Turns out Santana is right, my clothes **are** really gay and colorful. I thought for old time stakes I will go on a shopping trip to get new clothes for my new appearance.

* * *

As I left my dorm room with a determine look in my face I walk into Jeff, I was stuck in my world for a while I guess and didn't see where I was going. "Ouch, sorry ma—Kurt?!"

"The one and only now watch where you're going!" If I am going to be badass might as well be meaner.

Jeff face was blank and speechless, good. "Oh um where are you going curfew is in a few hours"

I smirk and look at him with a cold face "I am going out and having some fun. By the way like the new look?" I only asked to see his reaction because the old Kurt Hummel would rather be caught dead then wear so much leather and black.

"It looks nice I guess and non-Kurt like" Jeff spoke with an unsure voice.

"Non-Kurt like? Hmm that's great! Well got to go don't the others not to wait up!" I walk away with a smirk on my face because yes I am changing and change is good.

As I walked away I didn't get the chance to see the confused look on Jeff face and hear him say to himself "Something is not right I got to talk to the Warblers".

* * *

**A.N Sorry for not updating sooner I'm still new at this. Please review! Reviews= Klainebows XD**


	3. Forgive

**Omg so sorry for updating later then usual just been busy. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. The chapter is angsy and curse words are used. Be warned.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgive

As I'm driving to the mall the song _Defying Gravity_ came on the radio, I immediately changed the station the song brought too many hurtful memories. Memories of how I blew the note during the Diva-off just to save my father from the pain of having his son being ridiculed. Memories of _Rachel Berry_ flaunting it in my face of how she is the best and how all the solos should go to her because she was there chance of winning Nationals.

_Ugh that girl is the start of all my problems. _I thought bitterly. _She's so full of herself and thinks she's the best in everything. I could've beaten her during the Dive-off and many more! She's just a wannabe, crush stealer, big nose, and hobbit size bitch! _God that felt good!

I felt my pocket vibrate. Stopping on a red light I take my phone to see I have a message from BLAINE?! Blaine is the last person who I thought wanted to speak to me. I quickly look at the message before the light changes.

_**From: Blaine =) To: Kurt **_

_**Hey Kurt, can we talk? I wanted to apologized Nick made me see things in a different perspective and I treated you like an ass. I hope you can forgive me I don't want to ruin our friendship over something meaningless and stupid. I accept the fact you don't agree with bisexuality and doesn't accept me this way. But I hope we can figure something out.**_

I stare at the message for what seems to be hours until I hear the car behind me honking and the guy inside it cursing me out. This pisses me off, I quickly start driving away but not without flipping the guy off first. Ha his face, priceless. I would have never that before and it felt good, it felt…..rebellious.

I finally arrived at the mall's parking lot and parked my car. Turning off the engine I sit quietly in my seat, thoughts going a thousand miles an hour.

_So Blaine apologized for being a dick, but has he apologized for comparing me to my tormentor? He didn't mention him. You know what! If he thinks I will go back to following him around like a lost puppy he is very wrong! Screw him if he thinks that apologizing by text message will make me forgive him then he is wrong again! If he wants to apologize then he better say it to my face!_

In my anger, I quickly type up a text message.

_**To: Blaine =) From: Kurt**_

_**Hi Blaine I'm sorry but you're not forgiven. Call me.**_

I send the message and wait for him to call me because hey I need to get this out of my system and texting simply won't be enough.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

"Hello." I answered calmly.

"**Kurt what the hell do you mean that I'm not forgiven!?"** Blaine all but shouted. Why is Blaine angry? I should be the one pissed off right now!

"Exactly what it means Blaine! I don't forgive you!" I screamed because as much as I love Blaine I am not in the mood and I will not come off as the bad guy here. Kurt Hummel has never lost a fight (well verbally) and he won't start today just because it's Blaine.

"**Kurt I said I'm sorry and but wasn't it you that started going on bisexuality and how it was just an excuse for gay men to feel normal. You are the one that started this argument and you are the one that basically shunned me!"** Playing the innocent card are you now? Well after this we will see who the innocent one is and who the bad guy is.

"Oh! So now I'm the **fucking** bad guy aren't I? I didn't **shunned** you Blaine I was just disagreed on your sudden decision that your bi! I look up to you Blaine! I admired how **proud **you were of being gay and then you kiss a **girl** one day during a **game** of Spin the Bottle **drunk** and now your **bi**! How did you think I would feel!? Huh!" I was seething, he thinks he can make me look bad and insult me!

"**Well like I said before not everyone is a 100% sure of whom they are Kurt! I am not you! I haven't known I was gay since I was five! I don't have a supporting father like you Kurt and if I like girls Kurt maybe just maybe my father would accept me!" **I could hear his heavy breathing over the phone and know he is just as angry as I am but not as hurt.

"Hey Blaine remember when you were gay and you said you didn't give a shit of what other people thought of you! And how **fucking** proud you were of being gay and if other people had a problem with it they can **fuck themselves**! Remember _**"prejudice is just ignorance"! **_Because I don't think you do! God you think I have an easy life Blaine huh! Before Glee club I had no one but my dad! And hey at least you have a mother, a mother who accepts you, who loves you and guides you when you're lost. I don't have a mother because she's **dead!" **I nearly lost it at that point but I got to finish. He must know he's in deep shit because Kurt Hummel never curses.

"So yeah be pissed at me for trying understanding you, for having a father and for admiring you!" I was panting like I just ran a race but god it all had to come out one way or another. I hope I got to Blaine by using his own words against him.

"**Kurt I-I don't know what to say. Look Kurt I'm just **_**so **_**confused and I just wanted for my best friend to be there for me." **He did not just use the pity card!

"I was never there for you Blaine really?! You make sound like I'm the bad guy here! You think you're the only hurting from our argument well no I am too. Because a person who I looked up to and gave me courage compared me to my _tormentor_. A person who has made my life a living hell, a person who stole my first kiss, someone who bullied me senseless, someone who shove me in lockers hard and harassed me! Because of this certain person my back, arms, legs and even face has had bruises! I don't take off my shirt because you'll see the different colors sporting on my back. And Blaine, friends don't say that to other friends and making them relive an awful high school experience. So yeah be mad at me because I don't understand your sudden bisexuality but I am hurt Blaine and saying that was really low." Tears again were streaming down my face and again I mentally scolded myself for breaking down so easily.

"**Kurt I- "**I hung up because after my sudden outbreak I didn't want to hear what Blaine had to say now. Maybe we can talk later but not now. I cried one last good time before looking at myself at my car's side view mirror and thought:

_Never again will I be who I was before. _

_Never again am I getting pushed around. _

_Never again will I let myself be vulnerable._

_**Never Again…..**_

* * *

**Reviews= Klainebows**

**The next chapter will include Kurt getting certain physical changes. How exciting! :)**


	4. Piercings and Gossip

**AN: So sorry for not updating sooner just busy with school work and personal issues but I'm here now. You guys are the best already more than a 1,000 views for the first three chapters and almost 30 followers. Never thought this story would get this far. Okay so in this chapter we are going to see Jeff's conversation with the Warblers and Kurt first physical change. Longer chapter then usual as a treat for waiting so long (2 weeks but oh well). :p**

**Warning: A little Trent sad backstory AND a little OOC for some characters. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Piercings and Gossip

After I calmed myself and felt numb inside I started to head to the mall, determined. Since my new status is to be a bad boy I went into shops I wouldn't even dare to go before. Strangely enough entering these stores and looking over the black and leather clothing felt _almost _soothing and right, it gave me chills and I loved this new feeling.

A few hours later of buying ripped, dark, _simple_ leather clothing I was about to leave when one in particular store grabs my attention. It's a _tattoo-piercing store._ Kurt Hummel wanted a change and here is one practically luring him to enter.

_Well let's see what I'll find in here._ I thought with amusement.

I went into the place and started looking around, the place was full tattoo designs and its stereotypical workers, all either covered in tattoos or piercings. I go up to the counter where a girl not older then twenty-five sits at the counter glaring at the table as if blaming all the wrong of the world to the table.

I then cough to let her know I'm standing there. She snaps out of her glare and looks at me traveling her eyes everywhere on my body. She smiles approvingly and says "Hello hot stuff what can I _assist _you with?" I look at her thinking to myself _well the new look_ _attracts females apparently, that's good because I can use that to my advantage. _I smirk to myself then put on my best charming smile on.

"Well I came in here to give myself a change per say, what do you recommend I should get? I want something that says _I'm badass but sexy as hell or I'm not a slut but not a virgin either_" I purred at her.

The girl almost looks like a puddle of goo and keeps eye-fucking me until she notices I'm waiting for a response. She coughs and says breathlessly "well a fine looking gentlemen like yourself would look incredibly sexy with an eyebrow piercing most likely on your left eyebrow."

"Interesting hmmm what else? Come on don't be shy sweet cheeks humor me!_"_ I do my best sultry look and it most look good as the girl is practically dying of my sudden sexiness. It felt good being praised even if it was by a girl and it gave me so much confidence of myself. Usually I would be very insecure of myself but the way the girl treating like a sex-god just makes me feel so sexy. I sadly think to myself I would never feel like this with Blaine because I was always intimidated Blaine impossible hotness.

"Ha well a rim/helix earring would look good too, maybe two. I wouldn't recommend lip piercings because your lips are far too hot already." She giggles nervously I nod my head urging her to go on.

"Any tattoos you recommend babe." I ask seductively and smiled even more when she manages to emit a squeak. Who would have thought Kurt Hummel has the power to charm girls, no one that's who.

"Oh well- um *cough* your skin is so beautiful and I wouldn't recommend anything big". I smile to myself and think _eh a tattoo for later on I guess right let's stick with piercings, oh yeah everyone will be in for the shock of their lives._

"Well let's get on with it I'll get what you told me and yes two rim/helix earrings on my left ear and the one on the eyebrow as well." I cut her off before she had the chance to ask me the obvious questions.

"Well follow me sir right in the back". I follow the flustered girl to back thinking _yeah Kurt you made a right choice just wait until everyone sees you._

_**Meanwhile back at Dalton in the Warbler's Common Room…..**_

Today was a slow day for the Warblers it being a Saturday, the Warbler's that were here for the weekend were either playing video games or studying. Everything was like it usually is until a certain blonde-haired Warbler came storming the doors. No one looked up, used to Jeff crazy hyper energy and continued doing what they were doing.

Until the Warbler kept moving from his seat on the couch and kept coughing occasionally trying to attract attention.

*cough*

***cough***

***COUGH***

"What now Jeff?!" screamed Wes. "What happened to put you in such an unhappy mood?" Instead of quieting the Warbler that seemed to turn on a switch for him to start talking, Wes was not amused.

"I am glad you asked Wesley!" _Wesley? Jeff never uses Wes's full name something must be wrong then._

"I had it enough with Kurt and Blaine! Just when you think they are getting together they **fight**! And fight over something stupid and meaningless."

"What happened Jeff?" asked David, pausing his game curiosity taking over because hey it's Klaine gossip and Klaine gossip is good gossip.

"Okay so remember Kurt and Blaine were going to Kurt's friend Rachel party?" asked Jeff. The entire Warblers nod, all of them intrigued."

"So according to Blaine everyone got drunk except Kurt since he's the designated driver. He says that during a game of spin the bottle he made out with Rachel." There were gasps heard around the room and questions like "_what gay Blaine!" _or _"I thought he was head over heels for Kurt"._

"So this morning he told me he woke up at Kurt's bed-_"_ there were whoops heard around the room and some "_get some Blaine!" _

"_NOT THAT WAY! Listen! _Kurt explained to him that the whole night he was sucking face with Miss Rachel Berry and he didn't sound so please with him. He said that later that afternoon they went to the Lima Bean as usual when he got a phone call from Rachel." There were murmurs heard around the room and curious faces.

"Listen this is the best part, so apparently to Blaine she asked him out and he accepted!" The Warbler was now a pack of wild animals and appalled as to why Blaine would accept.

"So this is where Kurt and Blaine's argument comes from he told Kurt about Rachel asking him out and Kurt right there laugh in his face." The Warblers laugh agreeing that indeed it was funny.

"When told Kurt he accepted the date Kurt started saying stuff about leading her on and he told me…." Jeff stayed silent knowing the next part would cause a reaction from the boys.

"What!" They all screamed

"He told me _who says I'm leading her on."_

_Silence_

"This part makes me want to choke Blaine he then starts saying that he might be bisexual and Kurt starts getting angry at him."

"BISEXUAL!" Wes screams "What in the world is this kid thinking, has the gel finally gone through his thick skull!"

Everyone looks at Wes startled of his reaction. "What!"

"Okay then, so they start fighting Kurt yelling about bisexuality and Blaine becoming defensive to where he compares Kurt to his bully and leaves. Then comes to my and Nick's room to complain how selfish and uncaring Kurt is. After I leave the room, because if I didn't leave only god knows what I was going do, I ran into Kurt who, how should I say this, looked different."

"What do you mean different Jeff?" asked David.

"He was dressed in all black wearing leather boots and a leather jacket not to mention he was kind a cocky and mean."

"That's it Blaine finally drove Kurt into a ditch and is becoming heartless, I knew this would happen if Blaine didn't get his act together and now it's too late" spoke Trent with such sadness.

"What do you mean Trent?" asked Jeff.

"Same thing happened to my brother he was head over heels for this girl and the girl kept pushing him away until he broke one day. He became a different person he started to be meaner and had a negative attitude towards everything, he became a whole different person and when the girl finally came into her senses it was too late. You see my brother never again believed in love and thought he would die alone and …..that's what happened; he died of a drug overdose."

By the time Trent finished talking the room was silent until Jeff spoke.

"I didn't know you had a brother Trent."

"I don't bother to even mention him because it's too sad to think about him. It's true I am an only child but I wasn't always, my brother died because he was heartbroken and that sadness turns into anger making him choose wrong paths. I don't want that to happen to Kurt because someone couldn't get his act together"

"We're sorry Trent." Spoke David.

"It's alright guys it feels good sharing it to you guys, you're like brothers to me".

"Awwwww group hug!" screamed Jeff.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Common Room a curly-haired boy with red-rimmed eyes walks away whispering to himself:

_I'm sorry Kurt_

_I won't hurt you again_

* * *

**Reviews= Klainebows **_  
_

**A.N.2: If anyone has questions regarding the story feel free to message me I would gladly answer your questions and maybe give away some spoilers :)**


	5. Dyed hair and Strange Conversations

**A/N: Omg I am so freaking sorry for not updating sooner I just had lots of stuff to do and I have been so stressed out! Ugh! But hey I am updating today so I will forget all about that and now that I'm done with summer plans and everything else. Okay so this chapter includes Kurt's finishing touches to his new look and Kurt and Blaine having a conversation with the Warblers mostly Kurt. The chapter will also explain the other reasons for Kurt's change. I would also like to thank everyone who is following my story and reviewing so far I have more than 2,800 views almost 3,000! Wow! Thanks it means a lot this raises my self-esteem. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers. If I did the show would be called Klee!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dyed hair and Conversations

Leaving the store I went to the pharmacy to purchase hot red colored hair dyed. I figured if I wanted change I would do something Kurt Hummel would never do; color his hair from the bottle even if it was highlights. As I drove home a familiar tune started to play: Roses Turn, oh how this song _almost_ described my situation. I started to sing along; of course I change the lyrics just like before.

_All that work and what did it get me?  
Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background  
give 'em love and what does it get you?  
What does it get you?  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves you  
all your life and what does it get you?  
Thanks a lot and out with the garbage  
They take bows and you're batting' zero_

I had a dream  
I dreamed it for you, Dad  
It wasn't for me, Dad  
And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be  
Miss Rachel Berry?

Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?  
Don't I get a dream for myself?  
Starting now, it's gonna be my turn  
Gangway, world, get off of my runway!  
Starting now, I bat a thousand  
this time, boys, I'm taking the bows and

Everything's coming up Kurt!  
Everything's coming up Hummel!  
Everything's coming up Kurt!  
This time for me  
Hahahahahahaha!

For me!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!

_For Me.!  
Yeah!_

As the song finished I realized I was so wrapped up in the tune I didn't even realize I've arrived at Dalton's parking lot. _Damn_. _Time fly's when you're expressing your emotions in an angry attitude._

I looked at my phone it was past curfew but I couldn't really give a shit. I begrudgingly got out of the car and started walking to the dorm rooms, as I walked I felt new, fresh and maybe even happy. Why? Because Kurt Hummel has done it, he has changed, he has changed his look and might he say so himself but he has never looked better.

As I entered my dorm room I saw a note on the floor. I put my shopping bags on my bed and picked up the note and started reading it, it read:

_We need to talk. Meet us at the Common Room tonight at midnight- Jeff and the Warblers_

Talk? Talk about what? Since when are they concerned of my well-being? I don't really care but hey it is a good opportunity to show off my look. Getting the piercings stung a bit but the result was more than I expected, it was perfect. Looking at myself dressed in leather and piercings really changed me I felt confident and cocky but mostly badass. I looked at the clock at my desk it read 10:46 I still have some time to put on the dye might as well get started.

* * *

The Warblers sat in the Common Room waiting for Kurt and Blaine. After the group hug, the Warblers decided it was time for a chat with Kurt and Blaine, so Jeff wrote two notes telling them to meet them at midnight and slid it under their doors.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jeff won't we make it worse by intervening?" spoke Wes in a worried tone.

"Yes I am sure. We just need to give Kurt some reasoning and Blaine a whack in the head." Some of the Warblers agreed while others were still wary. Jeff thought that if they spoke to Klaine and made them understand they can get past all of this. But part of the reason Jeff suggested this was he was left a bit worried after what Trent said. He didn't want Kurt to turn different and be too late, he just hoped they weren't. Jeff knew that Blaine got to Kurt because that boy looks up to Blaine and his opinions mean a great big deal to the blue-eyed boy.

When Blaine came to Nick and Jeff's room angry he knew something was wrong. And he was right but he didn't think the situation would be that bad. He was mad at Blaine because he knows how Kurt must have been feeling during his drunken escape and comparing him to his bully must have sent Kurt into tears. But he can see it from Blaine's point of view because Kurt was way out of line about bisexuality, which is weird because some of the Warblers of bi and Kurt has never had a problem with them. But of course he would have been mad at Blaine who made out with a girl, _**drunk**_, and suddenly he's bi! Either way it's time for a Jeff/Warblers chat.

* * *

As I finished drying off my hair I looked at my clock, it read _12:15. _It seemed like I was late but hey I don't really give a shit. I looked at my new colored hair and wow did it make me look different. Like _holy shit_! What used to be a beautiful coif of chestnut hair was now full of flaming red madness. I colored only my bangs so when I lift my hair up for my messy look only my front side of my head was red.

I sighed and left my room feeling both excited and nervous. Excited for the fact that I will finally show off my new look and attitude and nervous of the fact of thinking what my friends will think. I know I know I shouldn't care but it won't stop it from happening. I planned on changing and I will but I will not become a monster I'll just change my usual ways. This won't stop me from still hanging out with the Warblers I mean I won't treat them like shit I'm not that person. I can become more of a bitch and be more forthcoming hey maybe even more flirty! I feel I spent most of my life being such a prude and uptight I need to let lose. Last time I let lose was when I screamed at for being so freaking uptight during Britney Spears week. I can still remember feeling so rebellious and wild! The looks on my friend's faces were priceless I want to feel that again.

As I approached the Common Room I heard the Warbler talking, I also heard Blaine. I considered leaving and avoiding them all together but what would that get me? More drama and tension might as well face it now, deal with our problems now and move on.

* * *

It was 12:20 and Kurt still didn't show up and it worried the Warblers Kurt is usually so punctual when it comes to time. Blaine arrived exactly at 12 and many of the Warblers shot disapproving looks which unease Blaine to a limit.

Wes was about to call the meeting off when suddenly the door opened revealing Kurt but not the Kurt they knew but revealing a creature so new, so different, so **dark**. This creature had a smirk on its face, a smirk so taunting that the room felt slightly colder. Jeff was the first one to break the silence:

"Kurt?"

"Yes that is my name! How did you know? Really Jeff no 'hi Kurt how was your day'? Well thank you for asking it happened to be a great day for me." The way Kurt spoke scared the Warblers. Kurt's voice is icy and harsh and nothing like the Kurt they knew. Kurt then sat down on a couch for him later to be putting up his boots on the table, again nothing like the Kurt they knew.

Jeff continued "Kurt you look different and you colored your hair and are those piercings?!" For the Warblers that didn't noticed the piercings before noticed them now.

"Oh you like? Well I decided I needed a change a fresh start as you will and I went to the mall to buy new clothing when the Tattoo/Piercing shop caught my attention and one thing lead to another and another and well you get the point. Plus I got them pretty cheap seeming as I flirted with the girl that was running the register" Kurt finished with now a becoming signature smirk.

"You flirted with a **girl**?" asked Wes out of nowhere.

Kurt laughed out loud his laughter bouncing off the walls of the quiet room. "Oh Wesley of course I did how do you think I got these babies so cheap." Kurt pointed at his piercings. "Apparently I have a way of making women melt with just using my charming smile and smoldering eyes. You should have seen it I swear she was wetting hersel-"

Kurt's new sense of language apparently made Blaine choke on air. Everyone was too busy staring at Kurt that they forgot Blaine was in the room. Kurt smiled "What's wrong Blaine too graphic?" Kurt stated with an even bigger smirk. Kurt chuckled "Well as I was saying this girl practically had an orgasm by the time I left. But hey don't worry she wasn't my type so you can wipe those worried faces of your face. Everyone knows I like cock"

Jeff has had enough this is getting ridiculous! "Kurt what the fuck!?" Jeff screamed scaring all the Warblers, the blond warbler barely screamed. He continued;

"You're acting so different and I don't like it in fact none of us like it. Is it because of the fight you had with Blaine? What caused you to change? And Blaine don't be sitting there quietly like any angel when you know this is your fault too!"

"Ah ENOUGH!" screamed Wes.

"Nice Wes didn't know you had that in you, seeing as you being so uptight and all" snarled Kurt.

"Look Kurt I don't know what the hell is happening and I know something we all can agree with is we all don't like it. So why don't you and Blaine apologize to each other and forgets this whole thing happened" spoke a frustrated Wes.

"Wes!" gasped Kurt. _Here it comes _thought the Warblers at once. "You are completely right!"

_Huh?_

Kurt then turned and looked at Blaine "Blaine will you forgive me for not accepting your new found ways and not acting like a best friend should?" spoke Kurt in an overly dramatic voice.

Everyone looked at Blaine excepting an answer back. Blaine looked nervous as hell "Um yea sure as long as you forgive me for some of the stuff I said that I know hurt you" spoke Blaine in a timid/guilty voice.

"Of course Blaine it could happen to anyone stuff just slips out right?" Blaine nodded.

"Great! Well all is forgiven and there are no more problems. It's a happy world indeed" spoke Kurt in a fake happiness tone.

The room was quiet.

"Well you guys are making me bored so I'm leaving unless one of you wants to sleep with me" the Warblers eyes widened, "What I'm just kidding! I mean about the sleeping with not the boredom because you guys are making me so bored it hurts" spoke Kurt in an overly bored tone.

The room was silent "Ok I can't take it anymore I have to leave bye!" with that Kurt left leaving the Warblers especially Jeff and Trent much more worried than before.

Sure everything was fixed between Klaine (well at least they thought) but the tension in the room could still be cut with a knife and unfortunately this wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Song used is "Roses Turn" Glee version.**

**Again sorry for updating three months later and it won't happen again seeing as I have nothing to do.**

**Question for my readers I will be adding Sebastian to this story I want your opinion should Sebastian be Kurt's badass friend or enemy. I like friend but hey I want to know what you think.**

**Reviews=Klainebows**


End file.
